Historia de Taxi
by Lauchita
Summary: SongFic Basado en la canción del mismo nombre "Historia de Taxi" de "Ricardo Arjona". TAIORA.


¡Hola!

Aquí vengo yo de irresponsable a subir un fic sin antes actualizar los largos =O Pero lo tenía en la cabeza ¿Cómo hago? t.t

Tal como dice mi pésimo sumary. Es un song fic basado en la canción "Historia de Taxi - Ricardo Arjona". Taiora como de costumbre. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece y de todas maneras no me importa jhum!.

* * *

><p><strong>Historia De Taxi<strong>

**SongFic.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! – Exclamó alterado

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera a la cena con el mismo vestido que siempre uso? – Se defendió ella.

- No siempre usas el mismo vestido Mimí, tienes varios – le informó.

- ¿Varios? Sólo tengo cuatro Taichi, CUATRO – Recalcó con sus dedos - Sabes que las cenas que hace la compañía son importantes, podrían darme un ascenso ¿y tú quieres que vaya en fachas menores? – Le recriminó.

- Okey, ponte que no tengas tantos vestidos, pero ¿tenías que comprar uno tan caro? – Pasó sus manos por su cabello en un gesto de desespero.

- ¿Porqué eres así? Siempre quieres que compre mi ropa en tiendas por departamento. Sabes que en esos lugares hay mil modelos iguales ¿y si alguien usa lo mismo que yo?

- No creo que sea fin de mundo – Ironizó.

- Eres el colmo Yagami. Jamás me compras nada y si lo hago yo formas tremendo alboroto.

- Discúlpame por no ser rico Mimí y discúlpame por querer ahorrar para una casa mejor – Alzó la voz pero luego la bajó - Quiero darte una mejor vida, que tengamos una casa propia, comprarte 100 vestidos y consentirte, pero para eso hay que ahorrar, el dinero no crece en los árboles y jamás llegaremos a nuestra meta si gastas tanto en ropa – Le criticó.

- Já, tanto en ropa – imitó su voz – ¿Sabes qué Yagami? no pienso seguir discutiendo, me iré a vestir o llegaré tarde y tú móntate en tu carcacha y sal a trabajar. Sigue mi ejemplo – Le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué? Pero si llegué hace media hora – Se quejó.

- Necesitamos una casa y el dinero no crece en los árboles – Le picó un ojo en forma irónica y se encerró en la habitación.

**.**

**Eran las 10 de la noche piloteaba mi nave.**

**Era mi taxi un Wolsvagen del año 68.**

**Era un día de esos malos, donde no hubo pasaje.**

**Las lentejuelas de un traje, me hicieron la parada.**

**.**

- No puedo creer que me haga salir a esta hora – Se quejaba sólo – Son las 9 de la noche, y ella quiere que trabaje – metió sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su auto – y para colmo te llama carcacha – Le habló al coche, como si este fuera a responderle – tú definitivamente no eres una carcacha. Eres nuestro sustento.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y se montó en el vehículo, un Wolsvagen escarabajo, color blanco, del año 1968, algo viejo pero `potente, jamás le había fallado. Su padre se lo había regalado cuando se casó con Mimí y desde entonces lo había utilizado como taxi para poder cubrir los gastos de ambos.

Condujo por varias avenidas y calles buscando en vano clientes. La ciudad estaba desierta. Típico, era un miércoles por la noche. Los minutos fueron pasando y pasando, cada vez estaba más lejos de donde vivía, pero absolutamente nadie lo había parado.

Dio vueltas por una urbanización de clase media alta. Las casas eran lindas. Le fascinaría tener dinero para poder vivir ahí.

Divisó en una esquina a un grupo de jóvenes, tal vez necesitaran un taxi. Les pasó por un lado y tocó la corneta, pero no, los chicos ni se inmutaron.

- Maldición – pronunció a lo bajo y miró su reloj, el cual marcaba las 10:00pm – Hora de volver a casa. Nadie necesita un taxi un estúpido miércoles a las 10 de la noche.

Cruzó a la derecha al terminar la manzana, bajó un par de calles dispuesto a regresar a su hogar y ahí, parada en una esquina la vio.

**.**

**Era una rubia preciosa, llevaba mini falda.**

**El escote en su espalda, Llegaba justo a la gloria.**

**Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.**

**Mientras que el retrovisor decía ve que pantorrillas,**

**Yo vi un poco más…**

**.**

Una chica pelirroja, de más o menos su misma edad. No muy alta. De cuerpo esbelto y sumamente preciosa. Vestía un corto vestido negro escotado en la espalda, con lentejuelas que producían cierto brillo en la oscuridad.

Detuvo el auto justo a su lado a pesar de que esta no le hubiere hecho ninguna señal para que se parara. Se sorprendió cuando la chica, sin decir nada abrió la puerta de atrás y entró al vehículo.

Observó por el retrovisor a su nueva acompañante, quería verla mejor. Cambió su expresión a una indignada al ver que por la mejilla de su linda pasajera caía una pequeña lágrima negra, producto del delineador que tenía en sus ojos ¿Por qué lloraba?

Volvió su vista al frente, no quería parecer indiscreto, y puso el auto en marcha. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la tentación lo obligó a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás a través del retrovisor. Esta vez divisó las pantorrillas de la chica, subiendo la vista poco a poco hasta llegar hasta sus muslos. Se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y sacudió su cabeza sutilmente ¿Qué demonios hacía mirándola así?

**.**

**Eran las 10 con 40, zigzagueaba en reforma.**

**Me dijo, me llamo Norma, mientras cruzaba la pierna.**

**Sacó un cigarro algo extraño, de esos que te dan risa.**

**Le ofrecí fuego de prisa, y me temblaba la mano.**

**.**

Llevaba bastante rato dando vuelta alrededor de las manzanas del lugar donde recogió a la pelirroja. La chica no le había dicho en ningún momento a donde quería ir, sólo se había quedado callada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. A él por su parte no le molestaba dar vueltas en círculos mientras ella no se bajara del taxi. Además le dio sentimiento interrumpirla, no quería perturbarla. Supuso que lo que necesitaba la chica era dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo y distraerse

Miró su reloj, eran las 10 con 40 de la noche. O sea que llevaba 40 minutos conduciendo con ella en su auto. 40 minutos en los que no dejaba de alternar su vista entre la carretera y su retrovisor.

La pelirroja notó el acto de su chofer y se incorporó en el asiento.

- Lo siento, llevo tanto rato aquí y no te he dicho a donde quiero ir… – habló por primera vez. - Es sólo que ni yo misma sé a dónde – Confesó.

- No te preocupes, puedo recorrer toda la ciudad si quieres hasta que te sientas mejor – Le dijo gentilmente.

- Me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi – Le informó mientras cruzaba una pierna. Acto que el moreno no perdió de vista. De hecho habría jurado que hasta lo vio en cámara lenta.

- Taichi Yagami – Le sonrió. Gesto que la chica le devolvió sacando de su cartera un cigarro ¿con lunares?

El moreno rió al verlo, nunca había visto un cigarro con pinta de dálmata.

- Lo sé, es un cigarro tonto – Dijo medio riendo también - Me lo regaló una amiga, no sé de dónde demonios lo habrá sacado – Rebuscó un objeto entre su cartera – Oye de casualidad… – Pronunció haciendo señas de que quería fuego.

- Oh sí, lo siento – buscó torpemente un encendedor entre sus bolsillos – Toma – acercó temblorosamente el fuego hasta el cigarro de la chica. Estaba actuando de manera estúpida, pero es que no todos los días se subía en su taxi una pelirroja de revista.

**.**

**Le pregunté ¿Por quién llora? Y me dijo por un tipo**

**Que se cree que por rico, Puede venir a engañarme.**

**No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse, le dije.**

**Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.**

**Y me sonrió…**

**.**

No quería parecer indiscreto pero la verdad era que lo llenaba de curiosidad el saber quien había causado que los lindos ojos rubíes de su pasajera lloraran, ya que estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguien y no de algo. Se debatió internamente si preguntar o no y la final cedió ante la curiosidad.

- Oye ¿por quién llorabas? – Preguntó dudoso.

La chica suspiró y desvió su mirada a la ventanilla.

- Por un tipo estúpido que cree que el hecho de ser rico le da el derecho de engañarme con otra – Le confesó.

No supo porque, pero la verdad es que al moreno le molestó que ese patán, quien sea que fuera lastimara a su bella pasajera ¿Estaba loco a caso? ¡Era hermosa! ¿Cómo podía engañarla?

- Una mujer tan linda como tú no debería llorar por patanes. No caigas por amores mal correspondidos. Levanta el ánimo. – Le aconsejó – Y sí lo que buscas es venganza puedes contar conmigo.

Se calló inmediatamente al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Eso había sonado muy directamente a una invitación a tener sexo. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? De seguro la chica lo pararía y se bajaría del carro, pensó. Pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y sonrojada a su propuesta.

**.**

**Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha**

**Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.**

**Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.**

**Yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado.**

**Me dijo dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.**

**Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa. **

**.**

- Lo agarré in fraganti. Estaba muy abrazado y besándose con una chica – comenzó a relatar – Humilde, de clase muy sencilla. Se le notaba por la ropa – Comentó – La verdad es que no era fea, pero no se compara a mí, por más vanidoso que pueda sonar.

- De seguro y no – Dijo en un gesto impulsivo.

La pelirroja no dejaba de sonreírle coquetamente. No sabía si por despecho o por impulsiva, pero la verdad es que la indecente propuesta de aquel chico le había gustado. Siendo sincera con ella misma, su conductor de aquella noche era terriblemente guapo. Se sentó de lado de manera sexy y rió internamente a ver la reacción del moreno. Se notaba que estaba incómodo, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Por su parte el moreno no podía dejar de mirarla ¿qué le pasaba? El no era así, pero aquella chica tenía una atracción magnética sobre él. Estaba como un idiota babeándose sin mucho disimulo por su pasajera, quien al parecer le estaba siguiendo el juego.

- Cruza en la esquina a la izquierda – ordenó la chica – vamos a ir a mi casa – se atrevió a decir luego de pensarlo impulsivamente por unos segundos – tomaremos un par de tragos y bueno… Vamos a ver qué pasa.

El chico tragó saliva al escuchar lo que ella le decía ¿Es decir que había aceptado su propuesta? El corazón se le aceleró e inmediatamente hizo caso a las órdenes de la pelirroja.

Condujo un par de minutos y llegaron a su destino. Se notaba que ella tenía dinero, pero no se imaginó que tanto. Vivía en una casa de verdad gigantesca a la que lo invitó a entrar luego de parquear el taxi.

**.**

**¿Para qué describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra?**

**Si basta con resumir que le besé hasta la sombra**

**Y un poco más…**

**.**

La verdad es que la conversación que tuvieron fue poca. Tomaron algunos tragos de tequila y se dejaron llevar por la inmensa atracción física que ambos sentían. De un momento a otro Tai se encontraba encima de ella devorando con pasión desmedida sus labios, que a pesar del alcohol que había tomado antes sabían deliciosos.

Sora se sentía enloquecida al estar apretada por los musculosos brazos de su acompañante ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tapando una infidelidad con otra? ¡Al demonio! No le importaba en lo más mínimo. En ese momento se sentía en la gloria.

Ambos se sentían plenos. Por una razón extraña para ellos estaban experimentando sensaciones nuevas. Tai estaba extasiado besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja y esta a su vez alcanzaba el cielo con las caricias del moreno.

Terminaron exhaustos pero sintiéndose realizados, luego de semejante odisea sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar.

**.**

**No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.**

**Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo.**

**Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales.**

**Usted sufre en su mansión. Yo sufro en los arrabales.**

**.**

- Eso estuvo genial, Tai – le mencionó mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante.

- ¿Tai? – Dijo sonriendo y abrazándola.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

- No, para nada, es sólo que me recordaste a alguien –Confesó.

- ¿A tu esposa? –Preguntó sin rodeos - Veo que llevas puesto un anillo – Le dijo al ver el gesto de sorpresa en su cara.

- Sí... – Contestó al saberse descubierto - Antes me decía Tai todo el tiempo, ahora tengo suerte si pronuncia mi nombre completo. Suele llamarme por mi apellido.

- ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes? - Inquirió curiosa.

- Nos casamos muy jóvenes. Yo tenía 19 y ella 18. Al principio fue el cuento de hadas, pero luego caímos en la realidad. Nos vemos en la necesidad de trabajar los dos. Yo en mi taxi todo el día y a veces en la noche y ella tiene un puesto en una revista de moda, se lo consiguió mi hermana. El punto es que nos vemos poco.

- ¿Sólo se ven en las noches? – Continuó indagando

- Si, y a veces ni eso. En la compañía donde trabaja hacen muchas reuniones nocturnas, sobre todo los fines de semana. Así que cuando no falto yo, falta ella. ¿Sabes? Es primera vez que la engaño. – Confesó, sintiéndose en verdad nada culpable, por alguna extraña razón - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- También es primera vez que hago algo así

- ¿Tú y él están casados? – La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Se llama Yamato. Somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres son muy amigos y socios de una compañía trasnacional… Hace tiempo que con él no es lo mismo, pero separarnos traería implicaciones, del tipo económicas graves para la compañía de nuestros padres. Asuntos complicados que ni yo entiendo– Chistó.

- Tú y yo tenemos una clase de vida muy diferente – comentó lo obvio – pero ambos pasamos por lo mismo en distinta forma. Eso nos une – Sonrió

**.**

**Me dijo vente conmigo, que sepa no estoy sola.**

**Se hizo en el pelo una cola.**

**Fuimos al bar donde estaba.**

**Entramos precisamente, él abrazaba a una chica**

**Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.**

**Era mi mujer…**

**.**

Se quedaron conversando unos cuantos minutos, conociéndose un poco más y contándose detalles de sus infelices relaciones. La pelea por el vestido con Mimí, el descubrimiento de la infidelidad de Matt, étc.

La pelirroja se separó del regazo de su compañero y comenzó a vestirse. Este la imitó. La chica caminó hasta el espejo más cercano y se hizo en el cabello una cola, la cual al moreno le pareció tierna, por lo corto de su cabello.

- Tengo una idea – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno le hizo un gesto de que continuara hablando – Enfrentemos a Matt.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos hasta el bar?

- Si. Hagámosle saber que no estoy sola. Que no es el único que juega sucio – Propuso – ¿o te da miedo? – Preguntó al no ver convencido al moreno.

- Mmm, me siento usado – Bromeó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del pantalón – Pero me gusta la idea. Te acompañaré – Le sonrió.

Ambos se montaron en el escarabajo y Tai condujo hasta el Bar que Sora le indicó.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó ella cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del sitio.

- Claro que sí – Respondió firme mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ya dentro del lugar Sora buscó con la mirada a su infiel novio. Al cual encontró en la barra, abrazado todavía con aquella chica.

- Es el rubio con cara de metrosexual que está en la barra – Dijo dirigiendo la atención del moreno hasta él.

El moreno llevó su vista hasta donde le indicaba su compañera. Sintió que el piso debajo de sus pies se abría ante lo que veía. No, no podía ser… Eso no podía estar pasando… Imposible… Ella no…

Dio vuelta en sus pasos e intentó salir corriendo del lugar, halando consigo a la pelirroja.

- Vámonos – Dijo en tono agitado.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te acobardaste a último minuto? – cuestionó.

- La chica con la que está tu novio es Mimí… Mi esposa

**.**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero**

**Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?**

**Me pregunté…**

**.**

Salieron a paso veloz del bar. Tai no aguantaba aquello. No podía creer que Mimí, su Mimí le estuviera haciendo esto.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó a vivo pulmón mientras pateaba una rueda de su vehículo – me vio la cara de estúpido… ¿Desde hace cuanto él te es infiel? – Preguntó en un tono de voz brusco a la pelirroja.

- Lo sospecho desde hace algunos meses – Respondió con toda la calma del mundo – Pero como te dije, me enteré realmente hoy.

- ¡Reuniones de trabajo! ¡Un posible ascenso!, si claro. ¡Maldita puta! – No dejaba de insultar a viva voz.

Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos lanzando maldiciones al aire y golpeando su carro sin parar. Luego se tranquilizó un poco, todavía su respiración era agitada y sus puños estaban blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba, pero comparado con hace rato no era nada.

Tenía que entrar de nuevo a ese bar. Le rompería la cara a ese gran imbécil y le diría a ella las mil y una cosa que se merecía. Sí, eso haría.

Estuvo a punto de volver a entrar al lugar, pero la voz de su compañera lo detuvo.

- ¡Que machista eres! – Exclamó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Esta vez uno normal.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla.

- Acabamos de tener sexo hace poco… Le fuiste infiel a tu esposa y todo normal. Pero te enteras que ella hace lo mismo y mira como te pones – Le espetó.

- Es diferente – Contestó con un tono de voz un poco colerizado.

- ¿Por qué? Es infidelidad igual.

- ¡Sólo ha sido una vez! – Gritó – Ella lleva quizá mil salidas con ese homosexual – Me vio la cara de imbécil todo este tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos hasta que la risa de ella rompió la tensión en el ambiente. ¿Estaba psicópata o qué? ¿Por qué reía en un momento así?

- Y tu esposa pensando que con ese vestido se vería como una dama con clase – Rompió en risa otra vez.

- Tienes un humor negro ¿sabías? – Le dijo en tono serio, pero luego se contagió de su risa.

Se acercó hasta ella y le quitó el cigarro de los dedos para usarlo él.

- No caigas por amores mal correspondidos. Levanta el ánimo – Hablo ella emulando las palabras del moreno de hace algunas horas - Y sí lo que buscas es venganza puedes contar conmigo – Le guiñó un ojo.

Tai sonrió ante sus palabras. Ese había sido una noche larga e intensa. Eso era lo que necesitaba, conocer la infidelidad de Mimí y conocerla a ella. El destino supo lo que hacía al cruzar sus caminos y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz. Tomó su mano y se fue con ella en el taxi.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Semanas Después…**

**.**

**Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.**

**Se ven en el mismo bar.**

**Y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las 10**

**En el mismo lugar…**

**.**

Miró su reloj de pulsera mientras esperaba parada en la esquina. Marcaba las 10 de la noche en punto. De seguro por quien esperaba no tardaría en llegar. Palabras ciertas, puesto que cruzando la calle divisó las luces del escarabajo blanco de Tai.

Se detuvo ante ella causándole una muy alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tan puntual como siempre – Comentó sonriente cuando se montó en el vehículo. Esta vez en el asiento del copiloto.

- No te haría esperar ni un minuto – Le habló abalanzándosele encima para besarla con pasión.

La chica abrió un poco más su boca al sentir que la lengua de su acompañante pedía desesperadamente permiso para entrar.

Se dejó llevar por el embriagador beso del moreno y sintió como este bajaba su asiento hacia atrás hasta convertirlo en un especie de cama. Con todo el pesar del mundo apartó su boca de la de él.

- Tai, Tai… Estamos en medio de la calle. Nos puede llevar presos un policía.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Cedió con pesar, recuperando la cordura – Es que el vestido rojo que cargas puesto me tiene los nervios de punta – Sonrió con picardía.

- ¿A dónde iremos hoy? – Preguntó emocionada.

- A donde quieras… Tenemos la noche completamente libre. Mimí tiene otra cena de trabajo – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Perfecto – Le dijo ella atrayendo sus labios hasta su boca nuevamente.

Esa sería otra noche perfecta para ambos.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo =D! No me convenció mucho el final, pero así se quedó t.t. Mucha infidelidad en esa historia =O! Infidelidad al cuadrado!<em>

_Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un Review con sus opiniones._

_A los que leen mis fics largos. Para el viernes actualizaré... Se lo prometí a Len 0=)_

_Un beso._

Lau,.


End file.
